Phineas T. Ratchet Kidnaps Angelica Pickles and Wolvlin and Melts Them Down for Meat and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Angelica and Wolvlin kidnap Sarah West/Grounded) At the park, Phineas T. Ratchet was very upset and learned that Angelica Pickles and Wolvlin kidnapped Sarah West. Ratchet: Man, I hate Angelica Pickles and Wolvlin! They're the worst guys ever who kidnapped poor Sarah West, they never shine what they're made of! Now what shall I do? I know, I'm going to kidnap Angelica and Wolvlin and take them to my house to melt them down for upgrades and meat. Hahahahaha! Then Ratchet went off to find Angelica Pickles and Wolvlin, and then he confronted Angelica and Wolvlin. Angelica: (angrily) Hey, what do you want for us now, scrap-brain! Wolvlin: (angrily) Yeah, what do you want for us now, scrap-brain! Ratchet: I'm going to kidnap you both and send you to my house to melt you down for meat for kidnapping Sarah West. Angelica: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap us! Wolvlin: We're really sorry! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! I'm going to take you both to my house right now! Ratchet picked up Angelica and Wolvlin, and carried them around the town. Angelica and Wolvlin were kicking and screaming. Angelica: RATCHET, LET US GO! LET US GO! LET US GO! Wolvlin: YEAH, LET US GO! LET US GO! LET US GO! Ratchet: No, I won't let you two go! You two have kidnapped poor Sarah West! That's very naughty of the pair of you! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Then Ratchet arrived back in the Chop Shop, and he placed Angelica and Wolvlin on the conveyer belt. Ratchet: Time to die, Angelica and Wolvlin! Then Angelica and Wolvlin were conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop them! Shred them to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Angelica: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! Wolvlin: (in Kidaroo voice) DON'T SHRED US BOTH! Angelica: (in Kidaroo voice) LET US LIVE! The Choppers began to shred Angelica and Wolvlin to pieces. Angelica and Wolvlin: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Angelica and Wolvlin were in pieces, and then all the remains of Angelica and Wolvlin were conveyed towards the furnace and went inside it. The remains of Angelica and Wolvlin were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Angelica and Wolvlin are dead for good! Now everyone can eat meat! Now they won't kidnap Sarah West ever again. They can shine no matter what he's made of. Heeheehee! At the lounge, Madame Gasket was annoyed with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you kidnap Angelica and Wolvlin and melt them down for meat!? You know you can't do that! And you know that Angelica and Wolvlin are raw like other organic people, not junk or pieces of scrap metal! Ratchet: But mom, they kidnapped Sarah West, and I have to bring Angelica and Wolvlin here to melt them down for meat for kidnapping Sarah West. They're losers just like Bigweld! They can shine no matter what he's made of! Heeheehee! Madame Gasket: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Angelica and Wolvlin to bring them here to melt them down for meat! They're not robots! They're organic people, do you understand? That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for a whole month! Your punishment is to watch Sesame Street for the rest of the month! Ratchet: No no no no no no no! Not Sesame Street! Anything but Sesame Street! Madame Gasket: I don't care! Now go to your room and start thinking about watching Sesame Street! On the double! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket, Angelica's screaming voice and Wolvlin's screaming voice Emma as Angelica Pickles Kendra as Wolvlin Young Guy as Forge Eric as Chopper and Wolvlin Paul as Chopper Dave as Chopper Brian as Chopper Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos